This invention relates to a power supply system for receivers for use in a radio communication system, and more particularly a system of intermittently supplying power to radio receivers of repeaters and terminal devices of a radio communication system which performs a plurality of repeatings by using a time division multiplexed system so as to save power consumption during a waiting time. Hereinafter, such a system of intermittingly supplying power to receivers and transmitters is termed a battery saving system.
Heretofore, application of the battery saving type power supply system was limited to a frequency division system. Because, in the frequency division multiplexed communication system (FDM system), the channels are divided according to allotted frequencies, different from a time division multiplexed communication system (TDM system), it is not necessary to timely detect a synchronizing signal for identifying channels so that the control of the battery saving type power supply can be simplified. However, in the case of the TDM system, the battery saving type power supply system must be synchronized such that receivers of all repeaters are ON/OFF controlled synchronously as will be explained later with reference to the drawings. This raises a problem inherent to the battery saving type power system based on the TDM system.